<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marine Corps Ruby by ww2killer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440444">Marine Corps Ruby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww2killer/pseuds/ww2killer'>ww2killer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USMC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marine Corps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww2killer/pseuds/ww2killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the 1700s the Marine Corps has been the spear tip of the US forces for the last 245 years. Once you're in you'll always be a Marine, so what happens when a new batch of female recruits are dumbed into hell's island to earn their own Eagle, Globe and Anchor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USMC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marine Corps Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The first time I saw and heard about the MC was in Full Metal Jack as a kid, hearing R Lee Ermey was something, as the years went by I learn more though anything, movies, tv and reading though the history books.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After a couple more years I stumble on to Marine Corps Yumi, as well as seeing </strong>
  <strong>"We The Marines" on Netflix, that birthed the idea for RWBY.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As a little fact I did suggest the idea to translate some chapters of MCY since it ended at a certain point and was happy to see a few chapters beginning translated, </strong>
  <strong>a big </strong>
  <strong>thanks to Hyakuros, I just couldn't help to give the series another chance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For any current or past grunts reading this then congrats on being able to read any of this. Either way, a part of me feels like I will be taking in some shit, Devil Dogs are in their genes and have a tight bond, in more ways I might get my ass chewed hard, but I'll take it with honor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fav or Fol up to keep up or enjoy reading.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Today is the best day for young Ruby Rose, as it was her very last day of high school. She was freshly graduated and ready to do something with her life. After so much waiting it was time to toss her cap into the air and cheered alongside her friends. After chatting with her friends and taking in some pictures, Rose walked over to her mom, Summer, who had been waiting for her in the car.</p><p>"Had fun sweetie?" asked her mom, smiling.</p><p>"I sure did, just had to say my goodbyes." Summer turns to look back to her daughter as she starts up the car and drives out of the parking lot and onto the open road.</p><p>After a few good minutes, Summer speaks out while at a red light. "So what are you going to do now since you're done, hun?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, Mom." Ruby says while she looks out the car window. "I haven't really thought on what I'm going to work at, or what to study further on."</p><p>"Well, let's stop by your Dad's or uncle's shop later on and see if they could help you out," Summer says with a smile on her face and looks at Ruby though the rear view mirror.</p><p>"Alright mom."</p><p>About five minutes later, Summer parks the car at their favorite local diner. It's only right to go in for a small celebration. As Ruby walks up to the diner door she notices a small group of older men coming her way. "Here you can go first," She says as she steps aside and holds the door wide open for the men.</p><p>"Why thank you, young lady," The first elderly man says as he pats Ruby's head with his shaky hand. The next man walks in with a sweet smile on his freckled, friendly face. "Such a good girl."</p><p>As the last man comes in Ruby shuts the door and turns to the men. "It's my pleasure, I just came in for a quick drink as a little celebration from graduating high school."</p><p>"Well then let us buy you that drink little lady. You've earned it for graduating, and for helping us out."</p><p>"W-well..." Ruby looks over at her mom. She nods to her with a warm smile. "Guess it won't hurt."</p><p>While enjoying her sweet strawberry smoothie, Ruby notices all of the men have medals and what looked like service hats. One of the men notices and smiles. "Like what you see sweetie?"</p><p>Ruby is caught off guard "Huh... w-well I'm just curious."</p><p>"Well good old Ed here served on board the USS Forrestal." Ed takes his cap off and hands it over to the young girl. "Nate was a fly boy as a chopper pilot in Nam," he shows off his chopper patch. It was a little torn and scratched up. "As for me I was in Okinawa and lastly in Korea, the names Walker. Jim Walker. " He offers his hand to Ruby for a handshake, and she accepts it and shakes his hand.</p><p>After taking another sip Ruby finishes off her smoothie "So you were all in the military?"</p><p>"You bet, young lady. When the time came we stood tall and enlisted."</p><p>"The marines?" Ruby asked tentatively. "I'm not too sure I know much about them, except from movies and games."</p><p>"Well they'll take in just about anyone and mold them into a hardcore Marine. They even have different jobs to choose from that will be a perfect fit for you. I was on the front line. As for these two geezers, Ed here was assigned onto a carrier, while Nate was a mechanic before he became a pilot to transport troops. You can be anything during or after your service, there are plenty of people who served before they become celebrities, law enforcement, and more."</p><p>"Ruby, it's time to go now," Summer called out to her daughter. Ruby thanked the men profusely and made her way to exit the diner.</p><p>Later that night, Young Ruby was resting up in her room, looking back at old photos during her school years. Plenty of fun and joy throughout all the years, and before she knew it, it was over.</p><p>"Ruby! Dinner's ready!" Her mom called from the kitchen. Ruby shuts her book and races downstairs. Once she reached the bottom, she took her seat and smelled her hot meal and dug in.</p><p>After a while and a finished meal Ruby was just about to head back up until something in her stopped her. She took in a calm breath and turned back at her mom.</p><p>"Mom, I found out what I want to do."</p><p>"What's that sweetie?"</p><p>"I...I...I..." The young redhead take in another deep breath. "I want to join the Marines." Summer nearly choked on her drink, but soon managed to recover quickly enough</p><p>"A-are you sure about that honey?"</p><p>A few seconds on pondering she comes up with her answer, "Yes... yes I do, I know dad served, his sister did, Uncle Tai, even you did, I never really understood it much, but I think it'll be a good choice for me."</p><p>Summer cleaned herself off and walked over to her daughter, placing both her hands on her daughter's shoulders "Are you truly sure about this my little Rose?" She pushes some loose hair away from her daughter's face.</p><p>"Yes mom, me and Yang, I know she's signing up since she got kicked out of college, so I won't be totally alone."</p><p>"But hon why the marines?"</p><p>"I just feel like it's the right choice for me. I don't know much, but I'm willing to learn it even if I have to learn it the hard way."</p><p>"Well, if this is what you truly want, I'm not going to be the one to stop you."</p><p>"I'm sure." The shine in her Ruby's silver eyes struck Summer, and she knew she couldn't stop her at this point. She took in a deep breath and slowly sighed "Alright hon. I'll see about calling in a few recruiting friends."</p><p>Ruby hugs her mom tightly and ran joyfully up back into her room. Once she arrived, she jumped onto her bed and bounced into place. Her mind racing with the possibility of such an exciting future. She drifted off into sleep a short while later.</p><hr/><p>A new day had begun for Ruby. As part of her routine she starts off with a jog around the neighborhood, meeting and greeting her fellow neighbors and friends. There has been one thing Ruby had finally noticed, and that was that most of her older neighbors had US flags flying high, as well them having USMC momentos, car stickers or house figures. "Man, I never knew most of my neighbors used to be servicemen. I really hope I get to join them."</p><p>After running around a few more miles, the young jogger finally ran out of steam and took her seat at the center town bench. She grabbed her bottle, taking a drink and pours some on her face.</p><p>"Well if it isn't the three time track runner champ" A voice comes from behind her. "Oh. Hey there Yang. You better not forget about my last two shooting contest wins!"</p><p>Yang laughs it off. "I never could. Even the judges were shocked! So what are you up today after finally getting out of Hell school." She takes her seat next to her one and only favorite cousin.</p><p>"Woah woah, you what?" Yang shouts out surprised after hearing Ruby's idea for the future.</p><p>"I'm thinking about enlisting just like you with the Marines" Ruby repeated herself.</p><p>"But don't you want to wait a few more years Rubes? Don't you want to wait another year or two to enlist?"</p><p>"Mom said that shouldn't be an issue, as well I won't be getting any special treatment during my training, I'll just be a normal every day civilian."</p><p>"Well, I guess now I don't have to worry about you leaving my side." She punches the side of Ruby's arm, laughs it off and stands up "We both start in a couple weeks," Yang tosses her water bottle in the recycle can. "I guess we should both try and have some fun before the real work begins."</p><p>"I'm on board, the first place I'm heading is to the store to buy some of my favorite chocolate chip cereal to at least last a few days, and eat at every restaurant in town."</p><p>"Alright cuz." Yang hugged Ruby and spun her around in joy. After letting go, the cousins high fived and fist bumped in their own secrete formation before going their separate ways for the time being.</p><hr/><p>After a few weeks, and working out all the paperwork, and visiting a few doctors for a final check-up, both Yang and I were given the green light. After they had all their fun they made sure to celebrate as a family. That all came to a close as the day finally came. Ruby could barely sleep most of the night, feeling a mix of excitement and worry.</p><p>As morning finally came up, everyone was up and packing everything, making very sure they had what they truly needed. The last thing Summer wanted was her little daughter to get in trouble on the very first day.</p><p>Ruby walked out of her house with her mom following behind her. "Well this is it, Mom." She says as she turns to face her mom.</p><p>"Yes I know. I love you sweetie." Ruby lowers her bag and hugs her mom tightly.</p><p>"I know mom. I love you too"</p><p>"A small shame your dad couldn't make it here today"</p><p>"It's fine mom, he made it up with video chat, he said he was in California"</p><p>Around late yesterday night Ruby finally managed to get a hold of her dad, all the last attempts were met with "too busy" or "no signal" dead ends. That was until he answered while in San Diego, California on a work assignment.</p><p><em>"How's my little Rose doing?"</em> He smiled.</p><p>"Been doing great Dad, I'm just a little nervous for tomorrow." After letting out a sigh Ruby buried her face in her pillow and looked up at her dad "Any tips?"</p><p><em>"Only one; Breathe in, count to three, breathe out."</em> Ruby smiled. Her dad had told her that same line since she was a small child.</p><p>"Thanks dad, I'm sure going to need it" A small smile grows on her face.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry I couldn't make it home on time, my bosses have been dragging my ass all over the US."</em>
</p><p>"It's fine Dad, it really is. I hope to see you soon, though."</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you'll make it my little silver eyes aren't for just show."</em>
</p><p>Ruby smiled softly again. "If you say so Dad. I need to be getting some sleep now."</p><p><em>"Sweet drea-"</em> Before Ruby's dad, Qrow, could finish, a voice can be heard. "Qrow are you about done yet?!"</p><p><em>"Yeah, yeah I'm just about done."</em> Qrow argues back. He motions with his thump to a person just outside of frame. <em>"Sorry about General Hard Ass. Goodnight, Short Stack."</em> He places his fists on the screen, and Ruby does the same.</p><p>Back in the current time "Well I'll be sure to drag him over during your graduation into the Corps" Summer jokes at her young teen daughter, the two shared in a laughing moment.</p><p>Yang in the meanwhile steps out of the house with her duffle bag hanging over her shoulder, her dad Tai in tow behind her.</p><p>"I'll make you proud dad," she says as she turns to him.</p><p>"I know you will. Earn that Oorah" Both blondes pulled themselves together and hugged it out, with Tai patting his daughter's back.</p><p>A few minutes later, the bus pulled up and both of them walked to the back. Inside the bus were two girls. One had black hair, tied neatly into a bow, with her nose buried in a book. The other is a white-haired girl who's simply looking out the window.</p><p>"Well at least we're not the only girls for now" Yang jokes as they took their seats. Hours went by, the bright day has gone to pure darkness and the bus is now jam-packed with people of all kinds and sizes, both humans and Faunas. As Yang wakes up from her nap and sees that they have passed the main entrance gate, she gives her sleeping cousin a nudge. "Ruby, wake up. We're pulling up now."</p><p>"Well, there's no turning back now." Both cousins nod. They grab tightly on to their bags' handles as the bus finally came to a full stop.</p><p>Before anyone could react to the bus stopping, someone banged along the side of the bus while yelling loud enough to scare all of the young recruits nearly out of their skins.</p><p>"Fresh meat for you ma'am," the bus driver tells to culprit of the noise. There stood a woman, probably in her mid- to late forties, with long jet-black hair. Soon the bus was filled with the sound of her boots hitting the bus could already feel a dark evil like aura.</p><p>"Welcome to Parris Island, the ultimate hell hole for you maggots!" Nearly everyone was frozen in fear, deer in headlights looks on their faces. "Hands on knees and eyes forward!"</p><p>Ruby followed her first order, she took a deep breath and sat up straight at the drill instructor.</p><p>"As of now you will say 'sir' to the men and 'ma'am' to the women, do you understand me?!"</p><p>She was met with a rousing chorus of, "Yes, ma'am!"</p><p>As Yang looks up, something strikes her, as if she's been shot and punched at the same time in the chest. "Oh no," she whispers quietly to herself, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>"Wait, Yang isn't that your-"</p><p>"Yes it is, oh lord" Yang rubs both sides of her head, and lets out a quiet sigh "Now it's truly hell."</p><p>"I am staff sergeant Raven Branwen, DI for all of your worthless civilian asses." Everyone jumped as she stomped her boot down. "Before we start off let's make some things crystal clear, the only words out of your pieholes will be 'yes', 'no,' and 'aye, aye,' do you get me?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone shouts, mostly panicking to get the right words out.</p><p>Scanning her eyes across all of the new meat, Branwen takes notice of Yang at the far back. As they lock eyes, an eerie dark aura slowly creeps inside the bus. Raven notice everyone starting to lose attention. "What are you fucking waiting for? Get off my fucking bus! Go! Go! Move it! Move it!"</p><p>As people start to get up Ruby notices that she's the shortest around so far, as most of the men take up more space <em>"Here's hoping I meet some people my size,"</em> Ruby says to herself.</p><p>While grabbing her bag Ruby bumps her head on the back of the black-haired girl from earlier "Oh I'm sorry about that- uhh?"</p><p>"I-It's Blake. Sorry, I didn't notice you as well"</p><p>Meanwhile, with Yang, she was reaching up ahead to grab her duffel bag, when she yanked it down it landed on the head of the white-haired girl she noticed earlier</p><p>"Sorry about that short stack."</p><p>"Short stack? How dare you! Don't you know who I am?" The white-haired girl asked with shock.</p><p>Yang looked at her, trying her best to know. "Uhhh, you got me at a loss there."</p><p>"That would be Weiss Schnee." Blake slips in-between both Yang and Weiss. "Second daughter to the Schnee Family Company. They produce everything from high-tech gadgets to toothpaste, which makes her part of a family literally worth millions."</p><p>"Finally someone with some class" Weiss get a smug smile on her face.</p><p>Blake shrugs her shoulder "I just read the magazine covers while scanning around my favorite book stories."</p><p>Ruby pops her head between Blake and Yang in excitement "Wasn't you're family on the latest cover of Scope Monthly?"</p><p>"That would be my much older sister."</p><p>Before Ruby could ask anything else they reached the front of the bus and got the pleasure of getting an ear full from their DI up close and personal. "Women out front, you apes fill up the rest of the back. Feet on the yellow prints. Come on, move it!" Raven claps her hands loudly.</p><p>As everyone gets out, they follow the DI's order and place their boots on a set of yellow shoe prints. "Woah, what's this feeling?" Ruby whispers to herself, but before she knows it the DI was right in front of her, answering, "That's something special you will learn to love and to understand."</p><p>"These are the footprints of past and current marines. Most failed. The rest have passed on or have fallen and now lay in peace. Now it's up you to hold up their legacy as the next generation." Raven claps her heels together and walks beside all the recruits. "Now I won't sugarcoat this. I can't guarantee you'll all pass, but that does NOT mean I'll give up on all of you. I will personally mold you ladies into marines or die trying."</p><p>Raven walks back to the front and gets face to face with the first row of recruits one by one. "Let's get some things straight first," her first victim was sadly Ruby, "I don't care about your size," then Weiss, "Who your family or parents are," Blake next "Who you are in terms of species," and finally Yang "Or if you're family or not."</p><p>"She hasn't changed a bit" Yang whistled to herself. Ruby tries her best to not chuckle out loud, to be at risk of getting the DI's attention. Raven moves ahead and stops at two large doors, each having the marine logo, the eagle globe and anchor. "Through these doors, you will be ranking up from normal civilians to USMC recruits. You better learn fast to follow the rules."</p><p>"Rules? As if, right boys?" A four teen boys laugh it off.</p><p>"Oh no," Yang whispers as she sees her mom turns to look over the group.</p><p>Raven latches on to the four teens. "Oh, looks like we already got a comedian on board. What's your name, joker?"</p><p>"Cardin Winchester, ma'am."</p><p>"Winchester, that's a mighty fancy name. Does that give you the right to shoot me with a joke, fancy boy?" Raven gets up close and personal to the young teen's face.</p><p>"N-no ma'am," Cardin answers out weakly.</p><p>Raven gets close enough that her hats edge is sharply near Cardin's eye. "What was that, sunshine? Have you got a bullet stuck down your fucking neck already?"</p><p>"No, ma'am, no!" He yells out more clearly.</p><p>"Good. Now to answer your little discharge, yes, rules. Through these doors are a set of rules that scum like you will learn till it's wedged into your fucking brains!" Raven yells right into their faces.</p><p>"Jeez I'm already getting a-" Yang quickly covers Weiss' mouth. Yang looks back and sees her mom ripping some new teen boy a new asshole. "If there's one thing you shouldn't do is talk back to her," Yang gets back into position before her mom got back to the front.</p><p>"Now, before we get this all started, let me just state this." Raven walks up to the very front of the recruits and snaps her boot heels together. "You're all scum to me, and to the rest of my staff. We don't even see human beings. With that being said," She looks at the very back of the group, "You two maggots, go and open the door!"</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am!" The two young teens, one blonde and the other having blue hair, run to a set of silver doors. Overhead Ruby notices a set of stamped letters. She quietly reads them out to herself. "Through these portals pass prospects for America's finest fighting force," and below is, "United States Marines." As she read that, she didn't notice the Raven smiling towards her.</p><p>"Once you enter here, you're officially part of the US Marines Corps, time to earn your keep." Raven walks in between the doors and turns fast to look over her fresh meat. "Time to earn your fucking keep." She says with a smile.</p><p><em>"No turning back now"</em> Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang thought in their minds as they take their first steps into the entrance of their future.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter as young Ruby Rose joins up to the Marine branch.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also a special thanks to EyreHead for helping out with any written errors.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If there any Devil Dogs out there who'd like to share out any experience you've had or know of anyone who has served, leave a review for all to see or PM me if you prefer to keep it more private. Gonna try my best to get the feel of the next 13 week climb out of the frying pan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As a note I'll be sticking to the female side for the RWBY girls, I don't mind if someone want to go and do the boy's side, I will show some small parts on the boys side. This is just a way so I don't get too overwhelmed by all the RWBY characters.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>